


This Is My Reason

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba talked in his sleep and Nino wondered why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Reason

“Tadaima~” Aiba said the familiar greeting while he’s entering his apartment room. He lived alone, but Nino had been moving in for about five months now and it had been a habit to say that greeting whenever one of them got home. He’s a little bit alerted when he heard nothing from inside the room. Nino should have been home before him, his work had been finished since about two hours earlier as he told him on the phone before.

Aiba walked himself inside and found out that the room was empty. There was no sign of Nino anywhere. Even the lamps were off. He started to feel that something was not right. He checked his phone, in case Nino was leaving message for him there, but there’s nothing. He got more confused, so he called the younger to find out where he was.

“Moshi moshi. Hey, Masaki, what’s going on?” Nino greeted from the other line.

“Don’t ‘what’s going on’ me. Where are you? I thought you’ll already be home when I arrive. Is there something about the work? Don’t overwork, Nino, you have to take care about your health,” Aiba answered with a worry tone.

“No, I’m not at work. I’m with Jun. He said he wanted to ask advice about something and he asked me to stay at his place,” Nino answered with his usual careless attitude.

“Well, okay then. I’ll sleep alone tonight. Why do you like to torture me like this?” Aiba complained and hung up the phone before Nino could answer.

\---

“Say, Nino, what are you doing here? And what’s with those ‘Jun need advice on something’? Hah? Since when do you start lying to your boyfriend?” Jun sat across Nino at the dining table. They were about to have their dinner.

“Shut it, J. I’m not in the mood to talk about that,” Nino said that angrily.

Jun scoffed, “don’t be so stubborn. You’re here because you want to talk about it, right? What a mess. I thought you guys are the types who yell to each other about your problem until it’s solved.”

“Don’t compare us to you. You have no idea,” Nino grumbled.

“Itadakimasu~” they said together before started eating their dinner.

“It’s just, it’s funny to me that you barged into my house with that suitcase, not even ask me if I’ll let you stay, then acted so moody, but you fake your tone and lie to your boyfriend. It’s almost like you’re cheating with me, you know,” Jun said sharply, looking straight to Nino’s eyes while eating his dinner.

“I don’t know, I just, I need to calm myself down first before run this to Masaki. It’s... Maybe I’m just delusional, but I don’t know, it feels so real,” Nino mumbled. _Yes, what will this judgmental guy say if I tell him that I heard multiple times that Aiba talked in his sleep besides “you’re delusional, Nino”? It indeed feels unreal, though._

“Well, whatever. Just, make sure that it’s all going to be alright between you two, okay. Don’t make a mess. The three of us will have to clean those up if you do,” Jun said with a warning tone to the older.

“Yeah,” was the only answer Nino gave. _Yeah, I do hope so, Matsumoto Jun._

\---

“So, what is this, Nino?” Aiba asked him once they’re out on their date.

“Nothing. I just feel like I want to. It’s been so long since we’re out on a real date, right?” Nino tried his hardest to put on a plain cheerful tone.

“Ah~ you’re right. The last time was more than a month ago, ne?” Aiba said, he’s back to his usual merry self.

_Is this person a really stupid person to think that way? Well, maybe I did over-think everything._ Nino pushed away his thought to the back of his mind.

“Say, Nino, we had our first date here, right? It was all weird, do you remember? I was so nervous it got all awkward. What was that, ne, we’ve been getting along together for all those years yet I was so nervous about that dating with you then,” Aiba laughed. The sound of his sweet and crisp laugh filled the air.

Nino smiled. _Yes. I was definitely overreacting. This man still remembers our first date and all, after all._

“That was so stupid, Aiba chan, that first date,” Nino answered while laughing. “The worst first date I’ve ever had,” Nino paused, “but well, it’s been more than two years since then, ne? Time flies.”

“Yeah. Two years is definitely a long time for a relationship to last. Say, Nino, have you ever felt bored to be in the same relationship for that long period of time?” Aiba asked Nino suddenly.

What is this? You’re trying to say that you’re bored?  
“What? No, of course not. Why would you ask that anyway?” Nino answered coldly.

“Nothing. I’m just asking that,” Aiba answered with his usual happy tone and changed the conversation topic before Nino got to ask him the same question.

_Or maybe I’m not overreacting after all._ Nino couldn’t stop himself from feeling bitter about that.

\---

“Tadaima~ Nino, I’m home~” again, Aiba was welcomed with a silence. He raised his eyebrow. He was sure Nino said that he was already home an hour ago when he called him to say that he’d be home late. He walked inside, the lamps were on, it meant that Nino was home after all. _Ah. Maybe he was too tired and decided to sleep earlier._ Aiba smiled sadly while thinking that. _Nino must have been very tired._

Aiba walked to the bedroom and he found a quite bizarre scene. Nino was going through their photo album. Yes, they kept something like that. It was Aiba’s idea and he was quite persistent on that, made Nino had no choice but to say yes. That photo album was full of their photos together. And since it was Aiba’s idea, most of the photos there were silly and dead stupid.

So it was apparently bizarre that Nino was flipping through the photo album’s pages while crying. He chuckled here and there, but Aiba could see clearly that his eyes and cheeks were wet. Aiba came closer to him, who hadn’t realized Aiba’s presence until the moment Aiba touched his shoulder.

“Nino... What are you doing? Are you okay?” Aiba said that while kneeling himself beside the bed facing him, taking the younger hand in his. He caressed Nino’s cheek to wipe the tears with his other hand.

Nino just shook his head. “Okaeri, Aiba chan,” he said slowly.

“Nino... What’s wrong? Why are you crying like this?” Aiba insisted. He couldn’t stand seeing Nino in pain like that.

But Nino just shook his head again. Aiba pulled the album away, put it by Nino’s side, and reached over the younger to hug him. He said nothing, just hugging him tight like he had always done to calm Nino down.

Nino didn’t say anything either. He let his lover hugged him tight the way he loved it. He let his tears rolled down his cheeks to Aiba’s shoulder. He held the older equally tight like his whole life was depended on it.

Eventually, Aiba pulled himself away. He caressed Nino’s wet cheeks, then moved closer to kiss his eyes.

“You’re cheating. I thought we’ve had a deal to only go through that album together so we can laugh at our stupidity here and there,” Aiba said that with a joking tone in his voice.

Nino smiled, “I’m sorry, I thought I was just going to finish going through it all before you came home so you don’t have to see it.”

“It’s still cheating,” Aiba stared straightly to Nino’s eyes, his eyes sparkled with glee.

“Let’s go through it together then,” Nino moved aside and pulled the older to the bed. He took the photo album and handed it to Aiba.

Aiba couldn’t hide his joy. He smiled wide. He placed his hand around Nino’s waist, pulling him closer. He put the album in between their laps and started flipping the pages.

“These photos of me are so stupid, ne, Nino,” Aiba made a comment when he saw another photo of him with an absurd pose.

Nino just giggled on that comment. “Well, you are stupid, what do you hope for?” he let out another snarky comment of his.

Aiba laughed. “Yes, yes, you’re right, I am stupid,” he mindlessly flipped the pages before turn his face to Nino.

“Thank you for dealing with my stupidity the whole time, ne, Nino,” Aiba said seriously, looking straight to Nino’s eyes.

Nino felt like his heart just skipped a beat. That sentence might sound like nothing, but having his boyfriend said that in a serious manner (which was very rare) when he started to doubt about their relationship was like he’s just gotten an early Christmas present. He smiled, held Aiba by the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. When their faces were just an inch away, he whispered, “it’s my pleasure, you baka,” and kissed the older on his lips.

\---

“Yes, yes, if you could manage it to be like that, it would be better,” Aiba said with a cheerful tone to his phone, the sound of his excited voice woke Nino up.

“What? Oh no, it won’t have to. I’ll do that part myself. What? No, I can manage to do it after my working hours, I would just tell him that I have to spend more time at work, just like how it usually is,” Aiba chuckled, “yes, yes, great! Thank you for this! I don’t know what I would do without you!” Aiba ended the call after that.

Nino’s brain was still pretty much asleep during that conversation, but hearing Aiba’s last sentence, his emotion came up faster and successfully caught up what Aiba was talking on the phone. _Who is he talking to? Why is he so happy? What’s with that he would tell him that he’s staying late at work? Was that ‘him’ me? He’s been lying to me all this time?_ All those questions popped up in his head frantically. But he decided to just keep it for himself and pretended to still be asleep. _There is a reason why Aiba made the phone call while I’m still asleep and I bet that one of the reason is so I won’t know about this. If that’s what you want then, two can play this game._

Aiba came closer to his boyfriend who still seemed so much asleep. He ran his slender fingers to the younger’s hair while saying, “finally the time will come. I can’t stand it any longer,” then proceeded to kiss the younger on his forehead.

Nino opened his eyes, “uhn? Good morning Aiba chan,” he said with a sleepy voice.

Aiba smiled, “good morning, Nino,” he answered while brushing Nino’s hair with his fingers, messing his hair.

\---

“Ano, Nino, I’ll have to work until late today, gomen, ne. I’ll be home late again,” Aiba said to Nino while they’re having their breakfast.

“Hn? Oh fine, Aiba chan, I’ll stay at Jun’s again tonight, he’s been bugging me about this problem he has, so I decided to just spend another night to help him solve it,” Nino answered without looking to Aiba’s eyes.

Aiba was surprised to hear that answer. Actually, it was a little alarming to him that Jun had been bugging his boyfriend with his problem. It’s not something that Jun would usually do.

“Is he alright? Do I need to help too?” Aiba asked his boyfriend, there was worry in his voice. Jun was also his best friend, after all.

“He’s even more than okay, I think he’s just pretty much exaggerating, as usual,” Nino answered, his eyes were still focused to his food.

“Then why do you avoid looking to my eyes, Nino? You’re not hiding something, are you?” Aiba asked with a sharp tone, suddenly his mood changed from before.

Nino raised his gaze from his food to Aiba’s face. “No I’m not. Are you sure it’s not you who’s hiding anything?” he asked with equally sharp tone.

Aiba didn’t answer immediately. Nino swore he could see Aiba’s eyes widened for a split second while he was asking that.

“No I’m not. Why are you asking that?” now it’s his turn to avoid Nino’s eyes.

Nino shook his head in disbelief. He sighed and continued eating his breakfast. _See? Two can play this game, Masaki. Two can play this game._

The rest of their breakfast went on in silence until they left the apartment.

“Ja, Nino. See you tomorrow, then,” Aiba waved his hand.

Nino waved his hand in response without saying anything. His expression was still cold as ice. He took his phone out and made a call to Jun’s phone. “J, I’m staying in your place again tonight,” he said that then ended the call right after, not giving Jun a chance to answer.

\---

“What is the matter with you, Nino?!” Aiba shouted his sentence to Nino once he got home and finding him in the bedroom.

“Wha... What is the matter with me?!” Nino replied with equally loud scream.

Aiba took a deep breath before he said, “I asked Jun, I was worried about his condition that made him have to ask you for help in such manner, and I found out that...”

“Why did you do that anyway, hah?! You don’t believe me when I told you it’s just him exaggerating?!” Nino cut Aiba’s sentence. Really. He’s been angry enough that his boyfriend hid something behind his back now he went out checking on his activities too?

“You don’t believe me when I told you it’s nothing and you don’t have to worry about it?” he walked closer to Aiba. “You don’t believe your boyfriend, hah, Aiba Masaki?” Nino hissed his words. His face was so close to Aiba’s now and his eyes were locked to Aiba’s in a frightening manner.

“It’s not him I was worried about, Ninomiya Kazunari. It’s you I was, and am, worried about,” Aiba answered with his low and deep voice, clearly, he was equally mad.

“It made me worried to find out that my boyfriend is crying while looking at our memories. It made me worried that he arranged a date without special occasion and was only giving out sad expression during the said date. It made me worried that instead of telling me what’s wrong, he spent the night out at a friend’s place, and lying to me about that friend having a problem,” Aiba said those sentences with anger completely wrapped them.

Nino gasped on hearing those lines. He had never seen his Aiba this angry before. Never even once. That made his brain quickly ran over to the suspicious phone call he had overheard before. But Aiba managed to say another thing before he can say anything about that.

“I love you, Nino. I always do. I love us. And the thing I love the most about us is that we can be completely honest about everything. I’m fine with your snarky bratty attitude and you’re okay with my infinite clumsiness. Now what? Suddenly you feel like you have to lie to me about some things?” Aiba shook his head.

“This... I can’t take this, Nino, I... I can’t live without you but this... We have to find a way to deal with this... I... I’ll spend my night out. I need to cool my head before I can have this conversation with you again. I don’t want this silly thing to break us up. We’re not going to be broken because of this,” Aiba turned his body against Nino. He was too angry to listen to Nino’s reason on why he would lie to him and he knew Nino was too. _Yes, we’re not broken. We’re just bent. I’ll come back here tomorrow morning and everything will be just fine._

‘I don’t know what I would do without you!’ suddenly Aiba’s cheerful voice rang in Nino’s head. Nino clenched his fist. He couldn’t hold it anymore. “You said that you’ve had enough of me, Aiba chan. You talked in your sleep multiple times for over than three weeks now. You said that you’ve had enough,” Nino said that with a slow and shaky voice. His tone raised up when he continued, “so much for ‘we can be honest for everything’, hah? And what’s with that phone call you made first thing in the morning while I’m still asleep? Do you think... Do you think I won’t notice any of that?!” Nino screamed the words emotionally the voice bounced back from the walls and made his words echo in that room.

Aiba stopped his movement for a second. Nino was sure that he was about to turn his body back to him. He was sure that his boyfriend will say that his words were all but the truth. That he had been delusional all the time. That his Aiba was still so much in love with him as he was with him.

“We won’t be able to solve anything if both of us are this emotional,” was what Nino heard from Aiba instead. That was his last words before he made his way out of their apartment. Leaving Nino alone in an apartment room that wasn’t his.

“Why didn’t you just give me an explanation? Any explanation. Even if it was absurd I would have believe that. Even if you lied to me I would believe it. Just. Give me a reason. Why have you been acting so strange?!” Nino screamed his words to the empty room. He gripped his hand in a fist and punched the nearest wall. He really didn’t care anymore. He had been holding it inside him and not telling anybody anything because when he did it will feel more real and he didn’t want that. He told that to Aiba then because he wanted Aiba to assure him that he was indeed wrong, that he was indeed delusional. But he got nothing, no explanation whatsoever. That boyfriend of him left instead. Leaving him alone all broken like this.

“What did you say? We’re not broken? I had no idea that those pretty lips can actually tell bullshit,” he said to himself with a shaky voice. When his anger subsided and he managed to lie down on the bed, his tears started to fall down. “Why, Aiba chan? Why were you leaving me instead of telling me that I’m wrong?” he sobbed. He curled himself on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

\---

“Ano... Sorry for calling you in such a late hour,” Aiba spoke to his phone once he was outside the apartment building, “seems like we have to move everything faster to tomorrow,” Aiba said that with a desperate tone. “I am fully aware that it’s rather impossible, but, everything is ready anyway, right? Please...” Aiba continued his pleading. He nodded his head after hearing a response from the other line. “Great. Thank you very much. I’m really sorry for the problem,” he ended the call and proceeded to make another call.

“Ano, Sho kun? May I stay at your place for tonight? I... have a problem with Nino. No. Yes, I move it to tomorrow. I’ll tell the guys first thing in the morning tomorrow. Yes. Thank you, Sho kun,” Aiba hung up the phone.

He tried to calm himself down by putting on a smile. Yes. Everything was going to be alright.

\---

Nino had just finished his work for the day and it was pretty much late already when Jun showed up beside his car and forced him to come with him. He wasn’t going to say yes and just go with him, but Jun was a pushy man and he simply wouldn’t let him go home by himself. It needed about half an hour of shouting before Jun finally said “Aiba told me to do this and if you love him the way I think you do, you’ll come with me without questioning anything,” made Nino can do nothing but go with him.

“Where are we going?” Nino asked with a cold tone when they were already on their way.

“I said no question, Nino,” Jun answered sharply. His eyes were fixed to the road in front of him.

“You’re on his side after all. I thought you didn’t want to be involved on your best friends’ relationship,” Nino said with his voice still colder than Jun’s car’s air conditioner. He hated what’s happening between him and Aiba. He hated that his boyfriend sent this guy to pick him up instead of just did it himself. He wanted to throw his emotion away to anyone and Jun was the perfect target because he had been so much involved.

“He asked me about what was going on and since he’s my best friend I didn’t want to lie to him,” Jun answered while rolling his eyes. “You shouldn’t too, you know.”

Nino only got angrier by the answer. “Why would you answer it anyway? You always have the ‘I don’t know’ option. It’s not like you know anything anyway.”

“I said I didn’t want to lie to my best friend. I also didn’t need you to tell me what’s wrong to know that something is wrong. I’m not going to help you play whatever game you’re playing,” Jun pushed the gas pedal with his foot deeper. He didn’t want to fight with Nino. Not now.

“It’s not me who’s playing a game. Aiba is! He talked in his sleep! Multiple times! He said he had enough!” Nino shouted his sentences.

“You’re delusional,” Jun answered that simply and Nino was silenced by that. He didn’t say anything after that.

\---

They were arrived in their destination not so long after. Nino had been too focused on his anger on their way there, he didn’t realize that Jun was just driving him to Aiba’s apartment building. He looked around confusedly when he realized that.

“We’re here,” Jun said before he pulled out his phone to make a call. “Ohno kun, we’re here. Hai,” he ended his phone after that short call.

_What is this? Why did he call Ohno? What is going on? Where is Aiba?_ Nino didn’t get to utter any of his questions because suddenly the car’s door on his side was opened. Ohno was standing on the side of the car.

“Ja, Ohno kun, it’s your turn now,” Jun said excitedly.

Ohno just nodded in response, but his lips formed a wide grin. “Come, Nino, I’ll escort you to the building,” Ohno opened the car’s door wider, gave the sign to Nino to get out of the car.

“Go, Nino, Aiba’s waiting for you,” Jun said after Nino had only been watching the scene with blank face.

Finally, Nino got out of the car. He walked awkwardly beside Ohno who said that he was escorting him to the building.

“What’s with the tense, Nino? Do you want me to hold your hand to calm you down?” Ohno asked with a teasing smile.

Nino just looked at him with an unfriendly gaze. Ohno laughed on his expression. “I’m just kidding. Gosh, you’re a handful. I hope Aiba has thought this through. I bet it’s hard to be in a relationship with you,” he laughed more.

They got in front of the lift in no time, it wasn’t a big apartment building anyway. Ohno pushed the button to open the lift’s door. Not so long after, the door was opened, and there was Sho inside the lift.

“Come, Nino, Aiba is waiting,” Sho said with his famous newscaster smile.

Nino was still confused about what was happening with his best friends. He turned his head to look at Ohno and he saw the older bowing with both his hands were put to the lift’s direction. “Dozo,” he said.

Nino walked slowly to the lift. His mind had stopped thinking since he got out of Jun’s car. He couldn’t fathom what was going on. At all.

“Thank you, Ohno kun, I’ll take it from here,” Sho said to Ohno who gave a bow to both of them.

The lift’s door was closed and Sho pushed the floor number of their destination. But it wasn’t the floor of Aiba’s apartment unit.

“Where are we going, Sho kun?” Nino asked when his mind had gotten back to the right place.

“To the rooftop,” Sho said while putting his comforting smile. “Don’t be so tense, Nino, you’ll see Aiba in no time,” Sho patted Nino’s back.

The lift dinged. Sho looked up to the lift’s monitor before turned his head to Nino and said, “now we have to take the stairs to the rooftop.”

Nino followed the older mindlessly. He didn’t know what to say and it felt like his mind had been shut off he didn’t know what to think either.

Finally, they were at the end of the staircase. Sho opened the door and signed Nino to get in. Or more likely, out, because he could see that the rooftop of the building was a completely open space. He could even see the sky from where he was standing. He put his foot one after the other and found himself on the rooftop. The sound of the door closing behind him activated his mind again. He walked further from the door, he wasn’t sure where to, when five steps after that, he saw a table with two chairs. Aiba was sitting there quietly watching the stars. Nino was about to run back to the door and leave because he was still pretty much angry with what his boyfriend did yesterday, but at the same time Aiba turned his head to his direction.

Aiba gave a longing smile before saying, “finally you’re here.”

He dashed to where Nino was standing still, took both of his hands and kissed them. He pulled Nino closer to wrap him in his warm embrace. He whispered to Nino’s ears, “I’m sorry about yesterday, Nino. I’m truly sorry.”

Nino’s mind went blank again at the moment, so he just stood there not making any move or sound. He didn’t even return his boyfriend’s hug.

Aiba pulled himself away and took Nino’s hand. “You’re so quiet. Are you sick?” Aiba asks worriedly.

Nino just shook his head.

Aiba smiled and pulled Nino to the chair and the table. He let go of Nino’s hand to help Nino sit on the chair.

“Well, well, what do they have here, should we call the waiter, ne?” Aiba said cheerfully.

_Waiter? You’re not saying that this building has a restaurant on the rooftop, right?_ Nino looked around to make sure that he wasn’t in a restaurant. Their table was the only one around after all. When he was done looking around, he returned his head to Aiba’s direction and he was surprised to find the ‘waiter’ already stood beside their table.

“Can I help you with your dinner?” Sho greeted them with his smile.

Nino gasped. He was still surprised when Aiba said to their ‘waiter’, “bring us your best dishes, waiter san,” with a pride in his voice.

“We will give you the best we have, Aiba san. Ninomiya san, do you have any special order?” Sho asked, still putting on his best newscaster, well, waiter, smile. Nino shook his head to answer.

When Sho had left them alone, Nino found his sanity back so he asked Aiba with a startled tone, “what the hell is that?! What on earth are you trying to do?!”

“Ssshh...” Aiba shushed him. “Let’s just have our dinner first, okay? I know you’re tired and hungry after a hard day’s work,” he reached Nino’s hand from across the table and gave a light pat.

Just right then, Sho was there again, bringing them a bottle of wine.

“Your wine, Aiba san, Ninomiya san,” he began to pour the wine to their glasses.

“Thank you, waiter san,” Aiba said gleefully.

Sho moved aside when he was done with the wine. Behind him, Ohno was bringing them their appetizer.

“Your appetizer, Aiba san, Ninomiya san,” he said while putting the plate down to the table.

“Dozo,” both of them said together before leaving.

Nino’s jaw had been dropped open since the moment Sho poured the wine for him. Aiba was looking at his surprised face with a funny expression.

“Let’s eat, Nino,” he said, patting Nino’s hand before proceeding to eat his food. Nino mirrored his movement.

“Whoa, this is good,” Nino’s mouth uttered the words before his brain can control it. He ate the dish excitedly while cursing himself for being too excited.

Aiba ate his dish in silence, watching his boyfriend’s happy face while smiling. He sighed in relief.

In no time, they had finished their dish. Aiba snapped his finger and Sho came in less than five seconds.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Yes, bring us the main course, please, waiter san,”

“Hai. The chef will bring the dish for you,” Sho said before making his left.

There was a sound of trolley coming closer to their place. Behind the trolley was the ‘chef’.

“Your main course, Aiba san, Nino san,” Jun greeted them.

“It’s ‘Ninomiya san’, chef san,” Aiba corrected him.

“Ah. Forgive me, Aiba san, Ninomiya san,” Jun bowed.

“It’s fine,” Aiba said.

Jun straightened himself up, then proceeded to put the food to the table.

“Dozo,” he said when he was done. Gave them his most polite smile.

“Arigatou, chef san,” Aiba said to him.

They continued their dinner in silence. Nino was still pretty much confused by his boyfriend’s act so he kept his mouth quiet. He had to hold himself from uttering any comments on the food. The food was delicious, though. Nino wasn’t sure that the food was prepared by Jun. That guy could cook, yes, but this was even too good to be cooked by him. Nino glanced to Aiba’s direction. He got a little bit surprised that his boyfriend’s gaze was locked to him. He only switched his glances down once in a while to his plate.

Nino moved his gaze back to his plate, pretending not to see what Aiba had been doing. His mind suddenly became full of things he didn’t really understand. He ate his food slowly, struggling to hold himself from shouting every sentence that came into his mind. Meanwhile, Aiba had finished his food and put his focus completely on him.

After five agonizing minutes that felt like hours for Nino, he finally finished his food. Aiba saw that and quickly snapped his finger to call the ‘waiter’. Sho dashed in no minute and he cleaned up their table in no time. He nodded his head and said another thing to Aiba before he left that Nino didn’t really pay attention on. Leaving both of them alone with their glasses of wine. They stayed in silence for a slightly long time before Nino decided to start the conversation.

“What’s the occasion, baka? What are you doing putting this entire stunt?” Nino grumbled. He was still angry after all, and even though Aiba had done something that’s sweet beyond words, he couldn’t forgive that man easily. _Not until you give me a proper explanation, at least. Then I’ll decide what to do to you._

“Ah, finally you talk, I thought we’re going to stay all night in this place without talking. I don’t want to start the conversation because I don’t want you to just ignore me all night,” Aiba chuckled.

_What’s with that happy-go-lucky attitude? Don’t you feel at least the tiniest bit of regret?_ Nino thought cynically inside his head. He sent a piercing glare to his boyfriend, in an attempt that he will understand how angry he still is.

“You’re not answering my question,” Nino said sharply to stress on how angry he still was to his boyfriend.

Aiba looked at him with a fascinated face. “You’re still angry to me, ne?” he said, his chuckle had gone, his worry currently filled the air between them.

Aiba extended his hand to reach Nino’s. He looked straight into Nino’s eyes with a serious face, an expression he had very seldom worn. He inhaled a deep breath before managed to say, “I’m sorry, Nino. I’m truly sorry that I’ve caused you pain. I didn’t mean to lie or hide anything from you.”

Nino’s heart beat a bit faster on hearing that. But his emotion and silly self-consciousness always got in the way before everything so he didn’t answer any of Aiba’s words. ‘I don’t know what I would do without you’ rang again in his head like a fire alarm.

Aiba understood that Nino was fighting with himself within. He was glad that Nino didn’t pull his hand right over anyway, so he decided to do what he had planned to do. He pulled his hand from Nino’s, he was about to stand and move himself closer to Nino when his nervous hand incidentally bumped his wine glass and made a mess on the table. They didn’t even need to call their ‘waiter’ because one second later Sho was already there, bringing a napkin to clean up the mess. They were lucky that the wine didn’t spill to their clothes.

“I... I’m sorry, Nino. I didn’t mean to...” Aiba said nervously. Gone was Aiba who had been so confident because he had a well thought out plan.

Nino chuckled. Somehow, Aiba’s silly movement and action made him successfully forget his anger. This stupid and silly man would never intentionally do anything to hurt me, right? I’m even more silly and stupid to make such a big fuss about this.

Nino reached Aiba’s hand. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he smiled, looking straight to Aiba’s eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay, we’re okay,” Nino added with his best effort of calming voice.

Aiba looked to Nino’s eyes and blinked. He was still deep in his own shame for doing something silly but then he saw something on Nino’s eyes and he remembered why he brought Nino here on the first place. He wanted to do what he had been planning for more than three weeks. Something that had made Nino angry to him at the first place.

He stood up, more confident this time, made sure that he wasn’t bumping or spilling anything else. He reached inside his pocket for something, pulled it out, then went to Nino’s side, kneeling beside him. He took Nino’s hand, kissing it softly, before looked up to Nino’s face. The younger’s expression was a mixture of surprise, hopeful, anger, and joy.

Wait. Why are you kneeling before me like this? Wait. What? Nino’s head was messing with him. That was something that he had never, never imagined before. If else, his imagination of Aiba knelt before him was to do something they could only do in Aiba’s bedroom, or wherever else private. It was absolutely not in an open space like this.

“I’m sorry I made you worry for nothing. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize how this thing is occupying my mind I even talked about that in my sleep. But it’s a good thing that I didn’t actually say what it is completely, or all of this will be a failure on my part,” Aiba giggled nervously.

Aiba handed out the thing he took from his pocket earlier, it was a small box, made Nino gasped in surprise. He opened that box, showing what was inside it. It was a ring. A simple silver ring without any ornaments, but it still somehow looked perfectly dazzling and beautiful.

_How much does that thing cost?_ Nino mentally slapped himself for having that silly thought at a moment like this.

“Actually, I wanted a more dazzling one with ornaments, but Sho kun insisted that you won’t like such messy stuffs, so I got this instead,” Aiba commented on the ring. _Why am I commenting on the ring?_ He beat his head hard with both of his hands inside his mind.

Nino was stunned with his boyfriend act.

“Ah. Sorry. I am so nervous I’m talking nonsense,” Aiba apologized.

“Well, Nino... What I meant when I talked in my sleep was not that I had enough with you. I had enough, yes, I had enough of living my life alone, and having you around all the time is what I want the most for the rest of my life,” Aiba cursed himself on his inability to make proper sentence. He sighed in frustration.

Nino chuckled. “Hey, baka, just say what’s on your mind. You’re making stupid sentence I can’t even understand what you meant,” there were no trace of his anger anywhere.

Aiba took a deep breath before he continued, “I... it’s not that we can get married or what, right, Nino? So I’m not asking you to marry me. I’m... Will you spend the rest of your lifetime with me, for me, together, just the two of us?”

Aiba’s words still sounded so messed up but Nino had heard enough. He understood what his nervous boyfriend was trying to say. So he stood up, pulling Aiba to stand up too, then whispered, “I will,” before he pulled his boyfriend to a hug.

“I will spend the rest of my life with you, Aiba chan. I’ll be with you and only you. I’ll love you for as long as my heart’s still beating. I love you. With all my heart, I do,” Nino breathed a whisper to Aiba’s ear.

Aiba sobbed in hearing that. He hugged Nino tighter will all his might. “See? Words have never been my strong suit. It’s yours,” he chuckled between his sobs.

“Why did you plan to do this anyway, baka,” Nino brushed Aiba’s hair with his hand.

“Because once in my life I want to do something that’s well thought of that’s neither silly nor stupid,” he sulked.

Nino laughed. He pulled himself away from Aiba. “Now where’s that ring? You haven’t put it on my finger, at this rate it would have dropped and gone to the other side of the rainbow if you don’t do it. And I bet it’s fucking expensive.”

Aiba suddenly remembered the ring. Thank God he had been closing the box again when Nino hugged him. The ring was still safe inside the box. He sighed, opened the box then managed to put the ring on Nino’s finger.

“Hm? Now I’m yours, right? Now where’s your ring? Let me put it on for you,” Nino asked the older aggressively.

“Ah. That...” Aiba stuttered. Just right on time, they hear footsteps approaching, and there was Sho again.

“I suppose you’re looking for this, Aiba san,” Sho handed him an identical small box.

“Ah! Thank you, Sho kun!” Aiba exclaimed, already forgot about the whole ‘waiter’ thing. He accepted the box from Sho’s hand and gave it to Nino.

Nino opened the box and put the ring on Aiba’s finger. “There. You’re mine too now. We’re even.”

Aiba smiled. “There was another thing I want to show you, Nino, here, come,” he pulled Nino by his wrist to the side of the rooftop. Suddenly, there was a loud ‘swoosh’ sound followed by an even louder blast. In front of his eyes, Nino could see his name and Aiba’s name shining bright on the sky. His jaw was dropped open.

“See, our name is written in the stars. So you don’t have to worry about anything else from now. I’ll take a good care of you and I’ll love you forever,” Aiba said cheerfully from Nino’s side.

Nino was stunned by the scenery in front of his eyes and the words from Aiba’s mouth.

“That’s not what ‘written in the stars’ meant, you baka!” he slapped the back of Aiba’s head.

“But whatever, that’s a lovely firework,” he said smugly.

Aiba was happy beyond words. He understood well that Nino only acted like a smug brat when he was covering his own overwhelming happiness. He pulled Nino’s body to trap him with his tight hug.

“I love you, Ninomiya Kazunari,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Aiba Masaki,” Nino replied.

“Anyway, the one you called in the morning before,” Nino paused, “it was your manager, right?”

Aiba laughed. “Yes of course it was! Who else do you think would help me arranged things like this? Well, Matsujun helped too, but I was calling my manager, yes.”

Nino smiled. Of course you did. My mind was just too foggy to realize it at that time. “Well you wouldn’t know what to do without him indeed, Aiba chan,” Nino laughed.

Aiba pulled himself away from the hug, looked straight to Nino’s eyes, then moved closer to kiss him.

“I love you,” he murmured to the kiss.

Nino pulled himself away. “Don’t talk while kissing, Masaki, it’s inconvenient.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you once said it’s sexy?” Aiba giggled.

“I’ll show you what sexy is. Come on, let’s go to your room. Someone will take care of this, right?” Nino asked, pointing his finger to their dinner table.

“Yeah, I think Matsujun said that he’ll make sure everything will be taken care of if we decide to leave in the middle of this,” Aiba answered though unsure.

“What are you waiting for then? Let’s go. It’s getting cold out here anyway,” Nino pulled the older by his wrist.

Aiba giggled. He pulled his hand from Nino’s and grabbed the younger by his waist. They reached the entrance door to the building and disappeared from the scene.

\---

Somewhere on the corner of that rooftop, a pair of eyes were watching them secretively. There was a glint of tears showing from those eyes. Clearly, his heart was broken.

“Let’s go,” someone put his arm around his shoulder, drawing his mind back to the present. He looked back to the person who was inviting him to go and smiled bitterly. The other person gave him an understanding look and nodded his head in sympathy.

“Now I really have to let him go, right?” he asked the other person with said bitter smile hadn’t left his face.

“If you really love them, then you should,” the other person smiled while patting his shoulder.

“Let’s go, then,” he moved to the entrance door, the very door where he just witnessed the person he loves left with his fiance.

They, too, disappeared from the scene not long after.


End file.
